The Continuation of The Animorphs
by alien code
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the 'Fearless Leader' gave the order, 'Ram the blade ship.'


Note by fan fiction writer who wrote this: This is the first story I have ever let anyone over the net read. It is a short story about the Animorphs picking up where K. A. Applegate left off. I didn't know what genre I should make it, so I just threw in a little bit of what I thought would work. Please enjoy and any comments no matter what they say are welcome.

Chapter 1 Tobias 

Crunch! Metal on metal smashing into each other though the sound was lost in space. The bug fighter went into the blade ship, creating large scars in each ship.

"There's a hole in our ship!" Cried Marco, looking at a fuzzy screen beeping like mad and running the diagnostics.

"That was to be expected this isn't a bumper cars ride." Snapped Jake, taking the controls in his hand and getting under the blade ship. He was looking around franticly for some way to save the ship and his friends.

Oh, a nasty little wound you have there. The voice from the Blade Ship mocked, Pity really, that was a very nice ship. I can save it, and you if you'll submit to my will. I looked around to see if everyone was alright, Menderash had crawled over to the medical supplies to patch up a gash in his forehead, Santorelli was just standing there no quite sure what had happened, and Jeanne was clinging to Marco's arm like he would save her, not that Marco minded.

Jake, we have to save Ax, let them take us and we'll figure out what to do then. I said in private thought speak. He looked at me like I was Visser 1, then softened up. He nodded but I could tell he only did that because he felt sorry for me, not that I minded, I still got my way.

"How do we dock? Jake asked reluctantly. The screen flicked back on, showing the face of Ax,

Just don't do anything. He said, the ship started to jerk and rumble.

"They have us in a tractor beam; we may still be able to break free if we go now." Menderash said. Jake looked at me to see if I'd change my mind, I didn't.

"No," he told Menderash, "let them take us in, I don't want us to die and give up the chance to save Ax." About this time I noticed that the screen had went blank.

"We should take a weapon or two each, they'll most likely not expect that." Menderash explained.

"Good idea," said Marco, searching through our supplies for something like a knife, and that's what he found, "Yes! Here we go; at least the andalites didn't forget we have no tail blades, or tails to put them on." He passed out the knives, which of course weren't made on earth because the metal was something no one except Menderash had seen before. The knives were like giant pocketknives and the metal blended in with where ever we put it. I morphed human just so I could carry one. We docked on the blade ship and then just looked at the door of The Rachel waiting for something to happen. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Jake looked over at Marco and he opened the door from the control panel. About one dozen humans jumped in each one with a dracon beam pointed at us. They escorted us through the twists and turns of the ship towards the holding cells. Each on of them had a little metal piece on the back of their heads, almost like a gray metal slug.

"Now be good and don't cause too much trouble." They chuckled as they tossed us all in one big cell.

Chapter 2: Marco

"Well, this is pleasant." I complained, hitting the walls, hoping to find a weak spot that my gorilla morph would be able to punch through.

"You won't find anywhere that's weaker than the rest." Stated Menderash. 

"Then we'll morph out of here!" Santorelli said excitedly.

"Doubtful, it's probably airtight in here." Menderash said, sitting down hard.

"Then we'll find a way out, and I have an idea, mosquito." I said.

"Why mosquito?" Asked Tobias, de-morphing as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Because, we can follow the smell of blood out of here if it's not airtight!" I said, getting a big smile. To bad I couldn't think of a joke right about then, but didn't really feel like joking anyways.

"Ok then, time to morph." said Jake. We all began the hideous morphing of the mosquito; of course mine was cool. I had giant wings grow out of my back first and I starter to flap them; I stopped morphing just to show off that I could lift of the ground.

"Is it ok if I just stay like this?" I asked, flying around the cell.

"ZZBUZZZ!" Said Jake, No, now hurry up. He translated. I gave an annoyed sigh and finished morphing. Menderash just stared at us the entire time, regretting what he had done.

Ok, lets get going, I think I smell a hole over this wa-- POP! And he was gone POP! POP! POP! The others disappeared.

Not again. Was all I got out before I went POP!

I was on a ship, not a space ship mind you, it looked like a big freaking cruise ship.

"Marco? Is that you Marco?" I heard a voice, very familiar. I turned to see Mr. King jogging to me in a flowery tourist shirt and shorts.

"Marco, what are you doing here? I thought you would be back home helping to fight, it's an all out war from what I've heard. The captain has decided to head towards New Zealand for safety purposes so ya best get going before were to far from shore." He explained. I sat on the ground with a plop.

"I'll just pop away in a little bit, it's happened before." I said.

"Marco, why do you look older than you should? I know humans age fast, but this is strange even for a human body." He said. I knew he had noticed first thing, it just took him this long to mention it out of politeness.

"I forget what it's called, but it's a morph side effect, sometimes when morphing small insects the morpher hears a POP! And they vanish. Last time it happened we, that is the other Animorphs and I, ended up in Z-Space. Looks like this time I went back in time and back to earth." I explained. He looked at me for a while and then just smiled.

"What?" I asked

"You must be here for a reason, on earth anyways. Maybe there is something you feel you should undo, you need to fix it in order to be happy and save more than one person." The idea struck me like lightning.

"Of course! I have to save Rachel! That will stop all this trouble and pain!"

"Rachel? You mean she will... Go then!" He exclaimed

"Yes, and I have to go right N-POP!" And I was gone.

Chapter 3: Jake

I was sitting on a metal floor, I was in the cell on the blade ship but the door was open. It happened again, that morph was cursed. Tobias flew into the cell and landed next to me.

Jake, I have some good and bad news. He said.

"Whatever, it can't be much worse than what has happened." I mumbled.

We've went back, Jake, Tom is on the bridge and he's flying around the almost completed new yeerk pool, bad news is there's about 50 morph capable controllers in between us and him. I almost fainted of happiness; I could save my cousin I could undo my order, I could get rid of this weight and be back to normal.

"At whatever cost we will save her Tobias." I said, getting and preparing to morph.

I wouldn't expect any less. He replied, a smile in his eyes.

We flew around in fly morph until we found a controller heading for the bridge. A few feet from the bridge we found a dark room to de-morph in and the first thing we hear when our ears were back was from the screen on the bridge 'Yes, I noticed.' It was The Visser.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." He replied, in his human morph. we waited until we heard the first controller go down, and the another, dracon beams were sliding from the room. 5 more controllers were heading from the engine room, we blasted holes through them. We heard Tom's yeerk scream and then be silenced.

"Go"! We started for the door of the room; Tobias didn't get there. POP! And he vanished, back to the cell most likely. I kept going, Dracon beam in hand.

You fight well human. I heard a thought speak voice. TSSSEEWW! I shot and hit the Polar bear looming over her in the back of the head. It fell back dead. I saw I got the screen in the shot to. Rachel just looked at me. 

"Jake!" I heard two voices yell my name at the same time, Santorelli and Jeanne were jogging down the hall towards the bridge.

"It's all right; every thing is under control!" I shouted back at them. They came into view. 

"So you must be Rachel." Santorelli said, giving a little wave to her as she slunk to the floor, "I haven't seen hide nor hair of Marco or Tobias."

"Tobias was with me, and Marco? He most likely ended up on a cruise the way his luck has been going."

" Ok then, Where is Tobias, and how did we get here?" Asked Santorelli.

"Easy enough to explain, for an andalite. We'll ask Ax once we save him." I suggested, avoiding explaining something I new nothing about.

"How do we get back then?" He asked.

"Simple, we just wait till we--" POP! I was interrupted by Jeanne disappearing.

"AH-HA!" Rachel jumped up and pointed," You're my cousin from the future! Only one question, what are you doing here now?"

"Oh, well you se--" POP! Santorelli vanished, "some group captured Ax and we were thrown in jail on the blade ship in the future, we morphed mosquitoes to follow the smell of blood out, but _it _happened again, and here we are. Thing is you were killed the first time around so we saved you this time."

"Oh, ok. That's nice of you....." She said, looking like all the fight had left her.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to." POP! 

At first I thought that was me, then I looked around and didn't see Rachel.

"I hope that was a good thing." I mumbled to myself, then I went POP!

Chapter 4: Cassie

I woke to the sound of a loud POP! I looked around and thought I would see something or someone, but there was no one. It was the same pop as when The Animorphs and I ended up in Zero Space. I was sad I woke up, I was having the most pleasant dream, Jake had come back and was like he used to be, before we blew the yeerk pool. I wished it was possible but I knew, somewhere inside me that he would either never come back or come back even more changed.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Crap, I forgot about my dinner! That must have be Ronnie! I went to the door and opened it. It was an andalite.

Excuse me for the intrusion, I am Prince Caysath-Winwal-Esgarrouth, and I come with news of your friends. He said. 

"Come in, if you have a human morph your welcome to have some cinnamon buns." I said inviting him in. 

I can not eat now, but if I could take one with me..... He said hopefully.

"Of course, you can have a whole case." He practically shouted with glee, "now what is this news?" I asked him. He very quickly got a grave look in his eyes. I knew the news wasn't going to be good.

We had a transmitting device installed on the Rachel, and-

"The What?" I interrupted.

The Rachel, that is what the ship was to be called that your friends left on. He explained 

"Better have been one kick ass ship." I said.

Trust me, it was the sleekest most deadly looking design ever created by the yeerks, now, as I was saying. We had put a transmitting device to make sure where they were, and it went out not to long ago. This either means that they were destroyed or captured. My heart felt like it was stabbed with a knife; I fell down on the couch, put my head in my hands a cried. He walked over to me and put his blue and on my shoulder.

I know this is a bad time to ask these questions, but one, where are the cinnamon buns and two, do you know what that pop was a little while ago, most of the people on the street looked confused so they all must have heard it. I started thinking about it to get my mind off Jake, but I had no idea.

"Sorry, I don't know what the pop was, and as for cinnamon buns," I went over to the cupboard and got the 6 pack of them I bought earlier. I didn't feel like them any more. "Here you go, and if you see someone on there way up named Ronnie, tell him to call me later and not bother me now." I gave him the entire pack of them and ushered him out the door. As soon as I closed it I heard Ronnie ask him why he was there, all Prince Caysath-Winwal-Esgarrouth had to say was,

Are you Ronnie? 

"Ya, why?" He asked bewildered.

Cassie asked me to tell you to call her later and not bother her right now; she said this after I gave here some bad news so please forgive her if it seems harsh. 

"Ok, I'll call her later then; I've never known an Andalite to lie." He said the walked away.

It was the next morning before he called.

"Hello, Cassie? What happened last night?" He asked

"I was thinking very hard." I lied, all I did was stay up all night crying and then, before I fell asleep I vowed never to care for anything except animals now that Jake was gone. I just felt I couldn't go on with Ronnie.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked

"I can't see you anymore; I'm resigning from my job today so we won't be working together anymore. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I just don't feel right with you anymore." I knew it sounded corny and fake, but it was true."

"Wow, uh, ok then. Well, we can always be friends then, goody bye." He said then hung up. I knew I hurt him but for some reason I didn't care, I was too sad to. I did call in my resignation that day, with much protesting. I was just going to go to college, get my degrees and better myself to help animals and the 

Hork-Bajir, nothing else matted with out Jake.

Chapter 5: Tobias

I was back to my morph, which I very quickly de-morphed from. As soon as I did I heard a pop and turned around, Rachel was there, my heart almost stopped. She looked a bit older, but she was still Rachel!

"Tobias...." She whispered, almost like she didn't believe that I was real.

"Rachel?" I asked dumbly.

"I guess that was a good POP." Said Jake; he was de-morphed in the cell corner as was Santorelli, Jeanne, and Marco. Menderash Shouted excitedly "Excellent! You saved her, but it would of changed time to dramatically if she would have went through the entire timeline so she came back with you!" Rachel just stared at him.

"You mean, I'm supposed to be dead, but they went back, saved me, and I had to come back with them?" She said, starting to smile.

"Yes, exactly!" He shouted, jumping with glee at the thought of how the other andalites would give him back his place among them with such a wonderful discovery.

"Wow," Rachel said, fire leaking back into her eyes, "This would be perfect if Marco wasn't here." 

"That would usually make me mad but I just got back from a mini cruise with Mr. King some I'll ignore it." Jake, Santorelli, and Jeanne burst out laughing.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're laughing." Marco sniffed indignantly. WOOSH! A door opened near ours. We all picked up our knives and readied them. I picked up mine after I morphed human.

"Get ready," I said and then explained why we were there and what happened. Rachel snuck into the corner on the same wall as the door behind Marco and Jeanne, and took Jeanne's knife.

WOOSH! The door opened and ax walked in alone, I noticed he still had no mouth, so that must have been a computer edited picture.

Time for you to join The One. He said, turning towards Jake and his back too Marco and Jeanne. He still didn't see the knives we had. Rachel waited for his eyes to turn before she pounced at him, The element of surprise. He didn't know she was there and he was surprised when the knife sliced off the metal thing on the back of his head, Menderash quickly picked it up and ax started to morph human. And then back to andalite to repair the damage done to his head.

"Oh My! This metal thing carries a yeerk and a miniature Kandrona; these yeerks have found a new way to enslave people."

And I was who they tried it out on, thank you for rescuing me. Said ax, now done morphing. Stared at Rachel.

"I guess we need to explain it." I said going to stand by Rachel, who put her arm around me. I spun her around and kissed her.

Chapter 6: Jake 

After Tobias was finished giving Rachel the most awkward kiss in history and we explained everything then snuck out of the cell area we headed for the docking area.

"Now that's a kick ass ship!" Said Rachel excitedly as soon as we got there and made sure it was empty.

"Let's steal this one!" She said pointing. She was pointing at The Rachel, which had already been repaired and outfitted with more weapons.

" Why steal what already belongs to us, You are pointing at The Rachel, a shipped named in your Honor." Explained Tobias Proudly. Her jaw dropped.

"Does this mean I can add weapons and stuff to it?" She asked.

"Sure, why not, but first things first, lets get out of here." I said. We all piled into The Rachel and got ready to go. All our supplies were still good and ready so we just hit the engines.

"Ready to go." Reported Menderash as the ship lifted to a hover, "I think we have a problem, The ship that hid the blade ship has just emerged from Z-Space and is heading towards The Blade Ship,"

"Can we take it?" Rachel asked, investigating the weapon controls.

I think we stand a chance, Ax explained, We now have enough weapons to fight with, If we knock out the engines on it then it should cripple it enough to stop it from following us. 

"Good Idea Ax. Menderash, do you have an idea to get rid of the blade ship? I asked.

"Yes I do, but it all depends on who controls that ship, if it's the yeerks then we might have some problems, But we can still get out of here." He replied.

"Good, go for it." I said, strapping into my seat.

He charged up the guns and blasted out of the docking bay and started shooting the large ship that had come in to view. The ship retaliated by firing two huge beams back. Menderash expertly moved away from the blade ship as the lasers hit its shields. One bounced right off but the other one went through the weakened shields and right into The Blade Ship. The laser shot that bounced back hit the humongous ship that fired it and blew it to pieces.

"Was that your plan?" Marco asked 

"No, but I wished I had filmed it to show how to use that idea in the future." He answered, More human every hour.

We flew at max speed until we reached andalite space, then we went into Zero Space, we wanted to get back to earth as soon as possible. We went into a kind of hibernation so we would all be rested when we got there, that and Ax just kept eating and eating and eating and.......

Chapter 7: Jake

BEEP! Everyone woke up in an instant. Earth was visible through the little window in the front of our ship. Rachel was even crying.

"It's the most beautiful thing I could ever imagine." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Yes, I must admit that the combination of elements in the atmosphere of earth does give it a pleasant appearance to the eye. Replied Ax to her comment.

We flew around looking for California, which was harder than you can imagine through all those clouds.

Lets swoop over my meadow, I want to make sure that no campers have ruined it or hawks have taken it. Said Tobias. It took us about ten minutes to find it, and what he saw was very disappointing.

A Cabin! Some ones built a cabin on the edge of my meadow! He complained, until he saw who came out of the cabin. Cassie walked around the new log cabin to get a few chunks of firewood. Marco dove over to the computer he played his games on and started to click and type furiously.

"Now what?" Asked Jeanne, who had avoided talking for the longest time. He clicked once more and the most annoying sound ever played out. It was a car horn, but not just any car horn. It was one that played La Cucaracha.

"Perfect." Santorelli said, grinning from ear to ear. 

We lowered just enough for her to hear our speakers as we landed and on her second trip she was startled by the very loud and annoying sound of a car horn going BE BEE BEE BEEP BEEP! She looked around for a while, then looked up to see The Rachel landing in the meadow. She just gawked at us as we touched down. "Open the door." I told Menderash, and the door slid open. By now Cassie was standing next to the ship, admiring the awesome look of it. Santorelli and Jeanne hopped out of it and stood by the door like guards, The Marco and Ax came out and she ran over and hugged both of them, almost choking. Rachel stamped the floor in mock anger, muttering to herself that she let go of him too soon. I went out next and she lunged at me and rapped her arms around me so tightly I couldn't breath, not that I cared. I returned the hug just as hard.

"I thought you were dead!" She sobbed, and Rachel took this to be her cue.

"And you probably thought I was dead to?" Rachel asked, putting her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway of the ship, Tobias perched on her shoulder.

"But you-you-you were!" She sputtered out, "I remember seeing the polar bear, he killed you!" 

"I'll explain it all later." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

Chapter 8: Jake

It was three years after we came back. Rachel's mom forgave me about what had happened as soon as she saw Rachel, so did Tobias, and I forgave myself therefore reliving what seemed like an anvil from my chest. Rachel also explained to everyone that she had already planned to sneak aboard the ship after Tom, no one doubted her. The Animorphs popularity had rose back up to it's max after the word leaked out. And earth, while experimenting with a Morphing cube had accidentally discovered how to give nothilt back the ability to morph. The andalites were not happy, so them and the U.S. government made a deal, the cube would exist for exactly 6 months, and in that time nothilts would be given a chance to have their morphing capability back. Tobias jumped at the chance, so he and Rachel wouldn't be such a weird couple. He morphed into his human form and went nothilt, then showed up and, since he was an animorph, got instant access to the cube. He and Rachel got married one week after that.

Ax and Menderash, who decided to remain human with morphing abilities now that there were Wendy's and Crispy Cream restaurants on the andalite home world, won even more fame and fortune by explaining all the new facts about morphing they had learned.

Jeanne and Marco got married, apparently they just really liked each other personalities, so them and Marcos butler live in his mansion throwing parties every week.

Santorelli graduated from my classes first and went on to take over my job when I left; though I made constant appearances. 

Cassie and I were finally together, we got married 2 months after we showed up at her cabin, and I went back to school. I took the most advanced courses possible, going to school 12 hours a day and in a few months was a high school graduate with an honors diploma. Marco gave us a hefty amount for Cassie to start her Veterinarian office and for me to go to college. I also took some very advanced curses there and in and after a year of classes day and night I graduated, in case your wondering where I went, it was west point. 

Cassie and I lived in her cabin near Tobias's old meadow, which we doubled in size with help from the Hork-Bajir. We had a family. Two kids, a boy and a girl, a cat and a pet dog, which was really a tamed wolf. We both ran the office, which was now an affiliate of the gardens, sea world, and Zoos across the world. We had hundreds of workers every where. I worked part time the government as a member on the council of universal affairs. I was the one that had to deal with those aliens who wanted to take over everything and boss us around. After a few years it was reported that Visser one had passed way, he wasn't a very young yeerk, after all. In the end it all worked out for the best. Cassie and my kids were taught how to morph on their 6th birthdays, it wasn't that hard. They took it more seriously than my classes did when I was teaching them. In the end, we were all happy, even when the Ellimist crashed our first official reunion of the Animorphs. We were all just sitting around, talking about those days of action with our kids when everything stopped except us, our kids and our families. 

"You have succeeded!" He said, sounding surprised, flapping his way towards us as an alien only Rachel remembered, and only when she saw him, "I have finally one a game, and against the toughest enemy in the universe." The Animorphs didn't look so surprised by his appearance, and neither did their kids who had heard all about him and his game, but parents looked as though they might pass out, not that the Ellimist would allow that.

"Now that I have seen your story, you shall see mine, You deserve to know just who I am, what I am, why I'm here, and how I'm here. And we have all the time in the world. Crayak has been defeated, after your victory here his own howlers turned on him and tore him apart. He made a mistake taking them with him through the black hole, they had all the powers he had, and once they heard the news the rose up. Now I have students to teach, isn't it wonderful?" He asked, everyone agreed.


End file.
